Conventionally, as bearing devices of this type, there is known a “pad journal bearing” disclosed in Patent Document 1 and a “tilting pad bearing” disclosed in Patent Document 2. Each of the bearing devices disclosed in these Patent Documents is provided with a bearing housing in which a rotating shaft acting as a supported body is mounted so as to penetrate at the center and a plurality of pads arranged around the rotating shaft inside the bearing housing. Further, in Patent Document 1, the plurality of pads which have been arranged around the rotating shaft are mounted in two sets so as to surround the rotating shaft along the axial direction.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. S62-118114    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H5-42744